Faith, Hope, and Love
by bricheez19
Summary: Bella Kern lost hope. She thought that she was trapped for ever until the day she escaped. She ran into a group and from her past, she rather be with the dead then the living. Due to her condition, they brought her back to her camp and helped her back on to her feet. Bella never thought that she can trust the living again. And she never thought that she would some how fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't not own anything except my main character. I wish i did, but i don't. :( Please comment and tell me how you like it. It means a lot to me. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter One

The sound of twigs snapping underneath my feet and the leaves from the enormous trees whistling by is the only thing that makes me believe that I can do this. That I can get escape before they catch me again. That I can finally survive without them. Freedom I will get when I escape. Dizziness was the only factor that wasn't helping me. Every step I take, I feel like I will crumble underneath and just collapse. My breathing becomes into panting and my huge men shirt is sticking to my dirty body due to the sweat. But that doesn't stop me. _Keep going Bella, _I think to myself. The dizziness kicks in again and I have to slow down my pace to actually see anything due to the blurriness of my eyes. I haven't eaten in days and I barely can get water in me. I stop and put my hand on the nearest tree to support myself. If I keep running I can overdue it and then they will find me. I can't let them find us.

With that thought it looked down and saw the tiniest bump forming on my stomach. It's hard to see it at all due to this over size t-shirt, but you can tell that this bump is not due to fatness. It's because I am carrying a living being inside of me. A small baby. I never thought in my entire life that I would have a child. And most especially now, at the age of 19. Before the world turned into shit, I had my life planned out for me. I would travel a bit, and then go to college. Then I would go the medical school and study medicine, because I always wanted to be an ER doctor. I wasn't the girl who was squeamish about anything that deals with blood. I thought it was fascinating how this organ and could do this and that organ can do that. I studied a lot of medicine in high school so I can prepare for college and med school. I never really had time to settle down and have children in the future. So I just expected that I would never have any. Now here I am, alone and pregnant.

Shouting in the distance, calling my name, made my body feel like I have been dumped with water. Goosebumps rose up and down my arms and my body began to shake. My breathing began to quicken. I can't let them find me. Not now. I'm almost away. I began to run again. Pushing myself to the limit. I didn't know where the voices where coming from but it sounded like they were getting closer. In the distance I can pick out a small buildings. Then couple more began to appear when I came closer. A town. A town where I can hide. Where I can escape. With this new hope, I picked up my pace and stumbled among the forest to get to the small buildings that grew closer and closer every time I took a step.

My feet hurt every time I took a step and they were bleeding underneath but I rather take pain then go back with them. It wasn't going to happen. They would make me feel worse. I ran out of the forest and fled down the street that led straight to the town that I now can see clearly. The closest building was something like a bar. There were only a few cars on the street, but that didn't stop me from running to the door and crashing in. I shut the door and let out a sigh of relief that everything was going be okay. I bent over, placing my hands on my knees and tried to slow down my breathing. I can't pass out right now. I was never the runner; I never played sports in school. it just wasn't my style. I would always sit on the sidelines and support our school rather then participate. I closed my eyes and tried to get this situation under control. They can find me now. I am so close of freedom. I never imagined myself running from both dead and the living. And you think running from the dead is bad. The living are cruel and evil and they don't have any humane in them since all this shit happened.

A clicking sound made me come out of my thoughts and all the time I tried to control my breathing was gone, because when I looked up there where three men were staring down at me and one gun pointing down at me. My heart quickens and the only thing I thought about was I was right. The living is worse than the dead.

**I know its short, but i had to some what introduce the main character and how scared she is. Next Chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

No one moved. It was so still all I could hear was the pounding of my heart. This can't be happening, I thought. I just got away, and I ran into more people. Live people. There were three men looking at her. The farthest one to her was sitting at the counter of the bar. He had white hair and his older than the rest of the guys here. There was an Asian kid next to the older guy looking at me with wide eyes. And finally the guy with the pistol pointing at my head right now is staring down at me. I'm going to die and I won't be able to escape.

Slowly, I brought my hands up and stood up, showing them I mean to harm. They probably can tell how scared I am because I am shaking from fear. A tear slipped down my cheek. This is going to happen. We are going to die and my baby would never have the chance to survive.

A gasp comes out from the Asian kid and his eyes are looking directly at my stomach. The man who was pointing the gun at my lowered it and sighed. But he still looked like he is only edge from the way he put his pistol in jeans but kept it in plain sight to show that he is in charge.

"Who are you?" the guy who had the gun to my head before asked. He took a couple steps frontwards and now stood in front of me.

I kept quiet. I can't trust them. I can never trust anyone else again. Not since the last group took me in and what they did to me. I shook my head.

"I'm not playing around. Who are you and who are you with?" he demanded. His voice was powerful and strong. I took a couple of steps back from it. Shaking my head again. They are going to hurt me like the other camp did to me. All men are the same. They use women. Just to get what they want.

The older guy in the back notices how tense I was and how scared I was because he stood up from the bar stool and introduced himself and the others to me. "I'm Hershel, this here is Glenn," he said gesturing to the Asian kid, "and this is Rick." He said.

"Now, you look scared and confuse and we would like to help you. What's your name?" The guy called Hershel asked the question again, but this time it was a lot more polite and calmer than the other guy, Rick.

"B-B-Bella" I said shivering from the coldness and the fear mixed together. "P-P-Please Do-Don't H-Hurt M-ME" I pleaded. I can't let what happened to me last time again. I will not let that happen.

"Why would we hurt you?" Glenn finally said. He was quiet when I got here but now because he became curious he had to ask.

_I will not trust them, _I told myself. But I knew they were waiting for my answer. "T-T-They ar-are looking for me. Don't let them find me!" I panicked. They can't find me. I rather am with this group then the one that is searching for me now.

Rick finally spoke up but this time in a calmer voice, but there was something else in the voice that I couldn't tell. Was he panicking?

"Who's looking for you? Are you in danger?" He questioned. Before I can get another word out and ask if they can help me the doors of the bar flew open and walked two of the men that I was trying to run away from right into the bar, staring right at me with an evil smug look grin on their faces.

"Son of a bitch. She's alive." Said a familiar voice. Dave as I can remember. The other guy next to him was Tony. Who was bigger than Dave, but Dave had always had more authority over tony.

I whipped my head back to Rick with wide eyes. They found me and they are going to take me back with them. I bit my lip and looked at him. Pleading him that he could help him. I don't trust him, but I do believe that he could help me. Rick stared at me then turned his attention back to Dave and Tony. Maybe he won't help me and he would push me into their arms and laugh.

Dave walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing it as much as he can. "Where have you been darling? We have been looking all over for you."

I flinched from the pain and shut my eyes. Praying that this was only a dream. But I knew it wasn't. They found me and here to take me back with them. To the rest of them. Dave dragged me over to one of the chairs and plopped down on one of them, and taking me down to the chair next to him. Tony walked over to the bar and sat down next to Hershel on the bar stool. Rick shaking off the panic he had before walked over and poured some drinks for Dave and Tony. I didn't know what he was doing, but he was acting normal like nothing was wrong. But to me everything is wrong. I was shaking in my chair and when rick can up to me, he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. From the look he was giving me I knew what he was trying to say. That he would help me. That I would be safe soon.

"I'm Dave this asshole over there is Tony." Dave said gesturing to Tony.

"Eat me Dave!" Tony replied.

"Hey maybe someday I will. We met at I 95 coming out of Philly. Looking for princess of here" he said looking at me before continuing, "I'm glad we found her. She could get hurt if she runs into the wrong people."

There was a different meaning under the words and I knew it. He was trying to tell me. Him and his group were the wrong people. They are disgusting, and cruel of what they do to anyone that they meet. They are horrible of what they did to me. They all introduced to each other, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was only paying attention the hand that Dave laid on my thigh moving higher and higher when he was talking.

"Not bad huh."Dave said letting go of my thigh to show the gun he had in the pants. "I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop" Rick said.

"A dead one" Dave smirked. But he didn't mention how the cop died. I was there when he killed him with his bare hands. That cop didn't do anything wrong, but Dave said that he didn't deserve to live.

They are started talking again where Dave came from and why he was down there but I didn't pay attention to them again because Dave's hand went right back to groping my leg. I looked up to see Rick staring at Dave's hand with a frown on his face. He looked up to me and I started trembling. He has to help me. I will die if he doesn't.

The conversation kind of caught my attention when Tony threatened Rick by killing them and taking their camp. Their safe place. Their farm. Dave, leaving my leg alone now, stood up to calm to situation down.

"No one is shooting anyone. Right Rick." Dave said. "How about we leave is that good enough for you?"

"Fine by us. No one wants to get hurt now do we." Rick growled.

"Let's go Tony. Nothing we can go about it now." Tony walked towards the door and waited for Dave to come with him.

"Thanks for the drinks man. We will be on our way. Come on Doll. Let's go home."Dave said gripping my arm hard enough that tomorrow there will be bruised on them. Not like they are going to be new ones. My body was covered with cuts and bruises.

"Hold on there." Rick said sliding in between Dave and I, putting myself behind Rick. He was protecting me. He actually is trying to help me. "Why don't you take your friend here and leave, but she's coming with us."

"You got to understand Rick, she's our property. And she's holding our property. She would have been long gone now if she wasn't pregnant. Now why don't you toss us our toy back before anyone gets hurt." Dave said fighting with his shirt that now hid his gun underneath.

Before anything else can happen, Glenn grabbed me and yanked me back, his arms circled around me to protect me of what is about to happen. Rick, being the cop he was before everything turned upside down, yanked out his gun before Dave can and shot him right in his chest. He quickly turned to Tony and did the same exact thing to him, but he took three bullets except one.

My breathing began to increase and blackness was taking over. Glenn held me up and called out to Rick but I was already gone. Gone from the world where I came from. Gone from this hell hole. Can I trust them or would they shoot me too. Just like they did to Dave and Tony. Rick shot them like he was shooting turkey like it was a game. I hope I'm not his next piece of turkey.


End file.
